Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten
Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten is a fan fic/manga/(potential)anime created by KidVegeta. The story itself begins in the 737 age, and is relatively simplistic in nature.Mostly, it centers around the adventures of a young Saiyan, named Ledas (pronounced lee-dahs) and Prince Vegeta as they try and gain respect from the tyrant Frieza. Many developmental aspects of Vegeta and Ledas’ fighting techniques will be shown. Also (hopefully!) the saga will give a firm foundation to Ledas’ motivations and values in later sagas. After the destruction of planet Vegeta, Ledas crash lands on Planet Cooler. 92 and is thought dead. But, it is here where his story truly begins. Alone and broken, both physically, and mentally, Ledas must somehow find a way to get stronger… and defeat the minions of PC92. Even more dangerous, is the power struggle between the outpost’s captain and Cooler’s appointed governor, both of whom have unimaginable power. It is up to Ledas to stop their insanity before it consumes him, and the entire planet. Canon Great care was taken with this story to preserve Dragon Ball's canon. None has been broken, except for, maybe, GT's storyline. I do not view that as canon, so the timeline after Kid Buu's defeat may be different. There will be no Super Saiyan 4, or fanon (and incredibly underdeveloped and inconsistent) levels of 5, 6, 7 and beyond. For a detailed look at what I view as canon, please visit: http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:KidVegeta/Canonicity Characters For a detailed list of notable characters in this story, please visit Character List (The Forgotten), Sagas Prince Vegeta Saga: This saga covers Ledas' and Vegeta's friendship and training up to and including the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Lauto Saga This saga covers Ledas' crash landing on Planet Cooler 92, and his subsequent integration into the outpost's hierarchy. This Saga goes until Ledas' ascension to Super Saiyan, and his departure to earth, to find Vegeta. Planet Earth Saga This Saga covers Ledas' landing on earth, and the events that take place there, up until . Kyokatshi Saga: This saga covers 's pursuit of Ledas, after the death of . and are also considered . Reunion Saga: Vegeta and Ledas reunite. The great threat reemerges. Timeline Events Below are the timelines of DBZ and TF. This shows where, and when the two timelines intersect. ''Dragon Ball Z: 732: Prince Vegeta is born. 737: Planet Vegeta is destroyed, Goku is born. 761: Raditz arrives on earth. 762 : -November 3rd: Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth to fight Goku. Nappa is killed by Vegeta. -November 21st: Vegeta returns to Planet Frieza 79 to heal his wounds. -December 13th: Vegeta’s wounds are fully healed, he leaves for planet Namek. -December 18th: Vegeta arrives on Planet Namek. -December 24th: Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin fight the Ginyu force. Goku and Piccolo arrive. All begin battling Frieza. Vegeta and Krillin are killed. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, defeats Frieza. ''(note: Although Frieza is not killed until he goes to earth, it is here that his power ends) 764: Frieza and King Cold arrive on Earth, Future Trunks kills them. Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan. 764: Cooler travels to earth to exact revenge. He is defeated by Goku. 766: Trunks is born. 767: Cell appears, and is eventually defeated by Gohan. Goku and Future Trunks are killed. Gohan reaches Super Saiyan 2. Goten is born. 774: Goku returns to Earth for a single day. Vegeta becomes Majin and battles Goku. Majin Buu is awakened. Vegeta sacrifices his life trying to defeat Buu. Goku reveals Super Saiyan 3, and battles Buu with it. Buu's evil and good sides split creating Super Buu. Super Buu kills almost every person on Earth. 774: The fusion of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks battles Super Buu. Gohan arrives to help. Piccolo, Gotenks, and Gohan are absorbed by Buu. Elder Kai gives Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth. Vegeta returns to Earth. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito. Super Buu reverts to Kid Buu. Kid Buu destroys the Earth. Goku and Vegeta battle Buu on the world of the Kais. Porunga restores the Earth. Vegeta's life is restored when all of the good people who died are wished back to life. Goku destroys Buu . TF: Coming Soon!